


Wildest Dreams

by FeartheCavalreaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I cried while writing this, Mindfang death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheCavalreaper/pseuds/FeartheCavalreaper
Summary: Sooooo I wrote this a long time ago (We are talking like - 2-3 years ago - or something). Songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams"Mindfang's thoughts on the Summoner when she dies.





	Wildest Dreams

_He said, "Let's get out of this town,_

_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

_I thought heaven can't help me now._

_Nothing lasts forever, 8ut this is gonna take me down_

 

You’ve known for sweeps that it was coming. The date is set in stone and while the oracle told you when you were young, 8ut you have yet to tell him the true reason you have taken him to your hive and a8andoned your life on the high seas. The end is drawing closer and you can’t 8ear for him to kill you out there. You want your last times with him to 8e loving, may8e even normal life on the sea as it had 8een. You want the end to 8e perfect.

 

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so 8ad 8ut he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it 8egins_

_My one condition is..._

 

8efore the sun rises again, he dances with you. Right 8efore you take him to 8ed, he always pulls you 8y the waist and kisses you, asking if you would dance with him. You’ve never said no 8efore, so why start now? You rest your head on his shoulder and he smiles. This 8eautiful revolutionary 8efore you stands a full foot over you, not counting his horns as he sways with you in his arms and kisses your forehead. He hasn’t noticed the tears at night.

 

_Say you'll remem8er me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, 8a8e_

_8lue lips and co8alt cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 

Even so, crying at night, you pray he doesn’t hate you when he does kill you. You pray he remem8ers the sunsets where the clouds were thick enough, you could watch them from the deck of your ship. You hope he remem8ers your smile and not the moment you died. You pray he remem8ers the way you smile, laugh, 8ecause your crew knows you had yet to smile or laugh like that until he finally entered your life. And it hurts to know it won’t 8e his fault 8ecause his love is more than enough to keep you happy. It’s more than enough to hold you into the day as the sum moves high into the sky. And it feels like the days are getting longer 8ecause he sleeps so soundly and you stare hoping he’ll forgive himself. May8e not for a while, 8ut you pray he’ll forgive himself when you die. He hasn’t noticed that you stopped sleeping and stare at him. He wonders why you look so sad when he kisses you and he hurts 8ecause he feels like he’s doing everything wrong.

 

_I said, "No one has to know what we do,"_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound,_

_Nothing lasts forever 8ut this is getting good now_

 

Sometimes, when you do sleep, you dream and nothing good ever comes of it. These aren’t dreams anymore 8ut nightmares that plague you for hours on end until he wakes you.

 

“Aranea, you are safe and I’m right here...” he speaks softly into your ear, hoping to reassure you that he will die to protect you. And you know he would. He wipes your tears and you struggle to forget the fear and the pain, resting your head on his chest and wrapping your arm around his torso so may8e tomorrow won’t rip him away from you again as he reminds his cavalreapers that revolution is upon them. You wish the revolution didn’t mean the end of your life, 8ut this is it. The days are coming and the memories are fleeting; coming and going. You fear no one will remem8er you when you die. You were a ruthless pir8 and you were proud of your life on the sea.

 

The sun is setting and when we wakes up, he wakes up and looks at you. His eyes are 8right, smiling and he kisses you unlike any other time. He tells you he wants you to 8e his m8sprit for life. You don’t have the heart to tell him he’ll kill you. You cry and he worries you’re afraid to commit. You tell him you’ll commit to 8eing his m8prit for as long as you live.

 

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so 8ad 8ut he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_My last request is…_

_Say you'll remem8er me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, 8a8e_

_8lue lips and co8alt cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams…_

 

You hope the memory sits with him forever, his jagged teeth in a smile you swear makes you laugh even when all you want to do is cry. He smiles as you in your gown and you wish you could just have gru8s with him and know they’ll 8e stronger than you ever were 8ecause they’ll 8e made from the 8est parts of him.

 

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_8urning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I 8et these memories_

_Follow you around_

 

He’s on top of you, kissing you passionately as he makes love to you, his bulge deep inside your nook and teasing you to the edge of pailing. You’ve never had someone care so much for you in pailing sessions and you kiss him hard, wishing these moments never end. He pulls a bucket out as you pail, moaning his name and he adds his own material to the bucket almost immediately after. You purr softly as you catch your breath and he holds you, keeping you warm in his arms and you smile. He’s better than the oracle could ever have said. You spent a better portion of your life fearing him without realizing how much you would love and care for him.

 

_You'll see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_8urning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I 8et these memories_

_Follow you around_

 

When the end comes, it’s exhausting as you feel the 8eat of your 8lood-pusher doing nothing 8ut assist in the agonizingly slow death coming for you. The heat of 8attle caught up with him, and while the two of you are usually so in tune, you knew today was the day. The morning felt murky and 8attle was coming for the revolution. You kissed his forehead when you woke and he kissed your hand as though you were royalty. You suppose you were in his eyes. He never let you question the idea.

 

When the time came, high8loods 8egan to ravish the camp. You rushed to his side and he smiled, 8elieving so strongly that nothing could take him down with you at his side. When Her Imperial Condescension came for his head, you were prepared to die rather than let her take him. And… you would.

 

_Say you'll remem8er me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, 8a8e_

_8lue lips and co8alt cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just pretend_

You hope that when today is over, he will only remem8er the good. That he won’t feel so guilty after you die, knowing this was his f8. Your f8. He was destined to love you, to keep you at his side until you died. You had sweeps and sweeps to accept that he would kill you, 8ut you never anticipated the guilt you would have for letting him cope with it alone.

 

“Mindfang!” He screams for you when you’re still fathoming that you let his lance pass through you. Had he struck her majesty, she would have survived and taken his head. You couldn’t allow it. So this… this is death. The moments you spent with him flood your mind as she laughs at him. Leaving him to suffer your death, she leaves him with you and takes her troops. The idea of him losing you seems to convince her that he will never recover without you.

 

“Summoner, please…” You cough, knowing how tired and heavy you feel. “This… was our fate. Do not give up the revolution, my love. You could change… everything. With or without me.” You hand runs through his hair, the strength of him so distant as you see his tears stream down his cheeks. “Shhh…. Rufioh, it’s alright….”

 

You hope he remem8ers your first kiss, the nights on your ship spent dancing with him. He’ll have to 8ury you, leave you 8ehind. You hope he remem8ers the good. You hope he dreams of the evenings he would land on the deck of your ship, dancing with you and your smile is his 8est memory. You hope he never dreams of this – of the 8lood staining your lips, his hands, his lance. 8y the time you pass, you realize you never get the chance to say how much you loved him. Even in death.

 

_Say you'll remem8er me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, 8a8e_

_8lue lips and co8alt cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, oh, ah_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, ah, ah._

 


End file.
